Hallelujah
by forever faerie
Summary: They all had something. Something to be thankful for, something to remember, something to regret. Oneshot, Songfic. Pete/Myka  Myka/HG little bro/sis with Claudia and Steve, father daughter with Artie & Claudia


**So hi there everybody! This is something that I've been working on for about oh, I dunno, five weeks, six maybe. I was listening to Hallelujah by Leanord Cohen, but covered by Krysta Rodriguez and Wes Taylor (beautiful by the way) and this idea popped into my head. If you like to listen to the song while you play it, listen to the version on the Watchmen CD, it has all of the lyrics used here (sans about a dozen Hallelujahs at the end). If you want to listen to the one that I did, youtube Krysta Rodriguez Hallelujah and it'll pop right up. Thanks so much! And all you fic writers, write some songfics for this site! They're easier than you think! Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Forever Faerie 3**

**Disclaimer: Never has been mine, never will be. That goes for the song too.**

**WH13 **_WH13 _WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13 _WH13 _**WH13**

"Hallelujah"

I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

It was easy enough sounding. Snag, bag, and tag some bad juju mystic objects. Steve knew better. Always expect a challenge. He knew that by doing this, he could help stop freak accidents, like the one that caused Olivia's death. He couldn't think of her now. Now that he was far away from home, in SD working at the Warehouse. When he came here, he hardly suspected any relationships other than strictly professional would be involved. Then, one rainy day, his partner, Claudia, asked, "You don't care for music, do ya," from behind her acoustic. He had smiled. He enjoyed other things. Sports, talk shows, even Spanish soaps were better in his mind. Any form of music reminded him way too much of Olivia. Whenever Claudia picked up her acoustic he saw the way Olivia was able to pull a beautiful melody from any violin. He had seen Claudia work with all kinds of guitars, electric, acoustic, bass, really beat up ones, or even Jimmy Hendrix's artifact guitar created the most simple or complex tunes. He wished that she and his sister had met. He was shocked that her musicality was practically the same as Olivia's. Hell, Claudia basically was Olivia in every other way too, so why not this way? Whenever he walked into the living room, he'd silently say "Hallelujah" for Claudia Donovan, his new sister. "No, Claud. I don't like music, not too much."

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

It was an institute. The cold marble floors were the same, only this time, she was walking the hallway with shoes on. And Pete was standing right beside her. Holding onto her arm, occasionally whispering a word of encouragement or two. As they left the exit of the horrid building, Claudia looked back at the archway. She wanted to explain what she had learned there to Pete. "It's not as simple as I was corrupted Pete." he looked over at her. "Somebody I loved told me to get help, then after that they could really love me back. I believed him. I shouldn't have believed him. I should have known better. He had hurt me before, but this time I though that he actually was caring about me. I was stupid and careless. He broke my heart, again." Pete nodded his head as he opened the car door. They stayed in silence for a moment or two, Claudia remembering how she had given him everything to keep him with her, Pete trying to make a coherent thought that wasn't about decapitating or disemboweling the scum who had told Claudia that. "Love is a cold and broken Hallelujah. I can't say that I understand your point of view, but I know what it feels like to be hurt by one that you love more than anything." Claudia sighed. _Hallelujah for Pete Lattimer_, she thought silently. _Thanks for helping me through this._

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Pete remembered his first love. He had been foolish then, and young, only 16, and he allowed this girl to break him down, more or less giving her everything that she wanted, then letting her leave him. He constantly cursed his stupidity, letting Kelly leave him flat. Even though that was years later. It was his biggest fear, he'd love somebody, get close to her, then frighten her off. Hell, it was bad enough the first time. The repeat with Kelly had been even worse. He was still reeling from the pain she left him with from a year ago, but that was then. This is now. When he heard the shower turn off, and Myka opened the door, clad in nothing but a towel, in the middle of the night, he was awestruck. He could hardly focus with the moonlight bouncing off of her ivory shoulders, dying her dark brown tresses an inky black. He then realized that there was a God and he had been blessed. This information was quietly relayed to Myka, who giggled in a very not Myka way. In two hours their love was discovered, and acted upon. As they lay, tangled in her bed sheets, he kissed her nose, whispered, "I love you," and silently said hallelujah when she whispered it back.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

And remember when I moved in you

The holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Helena watched as her once lover gave secret smiles to another. Not to mention it was a-male-nother. It hurt, now seeing that Myka gave those little glances that had once been reserved for her to Pete of all other men. It's not that she didn't like Pete, quite the opposite really. She adored him, when Myka was hers. Now she hardly knows what the other woman is thinking. There had been a time when she had always known though. She had been as easy to be with as breathing. And lying next to her was just as natural. Now all she can do is remember the soft caresses and sweet, stolen kisses. All she can think about is when they had loved one another. Every moment was beautiful, passionate, glorious. Even if she could tell her Myka how she still felt these strong feelings for her, how could Myka even begin reciprocate them? It started to make Helena wonder if Myka had ever loved her at all. If Helena had been some project or experiment that meant nothing to the other woman. It didn't matter now. Myka had a new love, and Pete was doing just fine by her. Helena distinctly remembered one intimate night, there was no love made, but Myka had come to her room, tears falling gently from her eyes, seeking nothing more than a comforting embrace. A soft touch that only Helena could offer. As Myka had fallen asleep, Helena remembered the silent breath that came from her lovers' lips, "Hallelujah, I have found love."

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you

It's not a cry you can hear at night

It's not somebody who has seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

It had been two years that Sam had been dead. One year later her other love was gone. Now she had Pete, but what if something horrible happened to him? She had tried with Helena. She knew that the other woman wondered if she was simply curious, or if there had been more. There had been more, but after she had tried to destroy Earth, that sort of killed the love Myka had felt. She only felt betrayed by her, that and that her heart had been set on "Puree" in a blender. And now she had Pete, her funny companion, close friend, and now boyfriend. She loved Pete, with all of her heart. A part of her always had. But now she was so broken, she had often wondered if Pete really understood love. How she knew that it was a dark and terrifying thing if it was true. Something that could consume somebody's whole being, that it was merciless and cruel. The way she had seen Pete worship his girlfriends, hell even his ex-wife, gave away his beliefs on love. It was a gift; a torturous, treacherous, and painful blessing bestowed onto two people. It was something that could end beautifully, or horribly. Maybe she shouldn't have dated people from work. Claudia never did, but then again what are her options? Her gay partner, her father figure, or Leena, if she went that way, but she was pretty sure that she didn't. Myka mused for a moment, "What about Artie? You could always ask him for help…or not. Better try Leena. Hallelujah for her, and Claudia." And with that the troubled agent went off to find the other two women that she felt were her sisters to confront her problems with, over three steaming mugs of hot apple cider.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Artie was new to this world. This world of "fatherhood" and didn't understand certain aspects of it. Like how when you find 'your' 20 year old 'daughter' curled up in your bed, you wait for her to start talking. Not to ask questions about her day. Heaven forbid that he should be curious and care about her. He started pacing around his room. He hardly knew anything about her past, well the past that isn't intertwined with the Warehouse. It's hard to say that he knew what she was going through when in utter reality, he had no clue. He just wanted to help and he hoped that she knew that. He silently hoped that the young agent didn't hate him as much as he though that she did. _She couldn't_, he thought. _How could she? She loves you and this, its natural. She's going to have to have some time to adjust._ He remembered talking about it with Leena. She had smiled and said, "You're doing well. She's not used to having people care as much as you do. She liked her old life, as far as I can tell. She liked not having to answer to anybody, and now, all of a sudden, she's answering to you. She's seeing you both as a boss and as a father, two things that she's never really had. And if she did have a father, then she barely remembers him." Artie had only nodded his head. But when he heard the venom coming from the junior agents mouth, "How would you feel if you just realized that you're going to become the Caretaker? I don't want this Artie. You lied to me, again. You told me that I had a choice. I don't. Now look where we stand." Then she stormed out of the room. Artie lowered his head, the truth blazing through her words. This fight was not over. And now he feared that his relationship with his 'daughter' was nothing else but a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Leena knew. She knew all of their great and horrible secrets. She never told them that she knew though. She often wondered if they all knew that already. She does read auras, so it's almost unavoidable, her knowledge of all things Warehouse agents. She knew that her only duty as the manager of the B&B was to keep the Warehouse secret. She did that, and so much more. She tried, in vain sometimes, to keep the manager and agents of it sane. Sometimes that's easier said than done. Sometimes, it went south. Then other times, it worked in her favor. Like the time she convinced Claudia to give the Warehouse a chance in the first place. Her aura had been so dark and scary then. Now it was a lightly tinted golden color. Leena smiled, she was managing fine as of now. There were times when she wished that she had somebody to help her, but she deals with her own problems. Then again, Leena does need help, and she sure as hell doesn't care where it comes from. In reality, she's doing her best at keeping the ragtag family in order. It's a difficult task, but considering that she can't do too much, except make three home cooked meals a day and cookies whenever she has free time. It's not like she isn't trying to get the others to be more open, it's just when there's a verbally abused woman, a man used to losing everything that he respects, a girl who never had a real family and was medicated for a disease she did not have, a woman who is nearly 150 years old and had lost her only child, and a man who hates knowing when people lie and he lost his treasure of a sister, the people hardly talk. Also they work for Artie, who isn't a big believer of show and tell time. Slowly and surely they're all becoming closed. When they do, and she dies, which hopefully won't be for a while, she knows that she'll have much to be thankful for, and many reasons to stand at the 'pearly gates' and say, "Hallelujah."

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah


End file.
